


Fairy Shift

by MaleThirst



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Fairy, M/M, Shifter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Walking into danger for your photography aims is something many would avoid, but if you came across a hunky angel, would you take the risk?
Relationships: Joe Manganiello/Male Reader
Kudos: 6





	Fairy Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197282900820971520?s=21

Walking along the path of a Mist covered forest out in the open was considered haunting by many, especially when a big ‘WARNING: Do not enter The Haunted Forrest, abandon all hope if you enter, turn back now.’ sign was perched at the entrance, but this place gave you an opportunity for photos, as you had seen so many pictures of forests with inspirational quotes, you wanted in on the action. Take a good un photo shopped picture of nature, place a quote above it and post it online and hope it gains traction, it was a pretty simple strategy.

The misty air carried a whistle to it brought on by the wind, you thought you heard ‘Down to the lake’ ‘Go down to the lake’ being whispered through the wind. You passed it off but the more time passed you thought ‘People take pictures of the lake as well & put quotes over them, maybe I can snap a pic as well. Besides, I’ll need a break’ so you set off along the path, having a good idea where you were going, like your feet carried you to where it was.

You arrived at the lake, looking very serene and calm, you wanted to snap a pic but decided against it, you wanted to watch the lake’s beauty for a while. As you appreciated the nature, a sudden burst of pink energy entered the atmosphere, you eyes looking at it as it darted over the lake, as soon as that had appeared, a purple burst also appeared, the ribbon looking energy went down to the river with the pink one, emerging to form a purpleish pink rose, one side a colour the other side the other. No sooner had you wrapped your head around what you had seen but the rose opened, revealing the most gorgeous looking man you had ever seen. Muscled, chizzled with a six pack to match, he emerged, water dripping from him, some droplets clinging to him as he stepped forwards, his foot gracing the water ... and staying upright. You were so mesmerized that you didn’t even notice his path was towards you until he was standing right in front of you.

“Hello human, I can see you have taken use of my forrest for your own benefit.” “I-I” you tried to get out, lost for words. He raised his hand and new purple pink ribbons appeared around you, circling you, calming you down “I was taking pictures of the forest to put inspirational quotes in front of them.” You spoke freely, like you trusted this entity with everything you had. “I see, well I must require something of yours. Mother nature gives so much of herself to your kind, but your Father demands something in return.” You were puzzled, how could you give money to a mystical creature like this? As if he knew what you were thinking, he grinned & laughed “I don’t need money of course, I require something that befits your motivation for example, someone may pick my flowers to put them in a vase and water them and care for them, to become a makeshift root? Well then I use them & turn them into the roots that give the trees life. They want to be roots, I make sure they are. A person may walk into my area planning on chopping down my trees to use the land to sustain their own desire, I use them and turn them into a tree, they want to get sustenance from the land, so I make sure that they do. A Trump supporter may march across my land, leading a rally to spread the word of someone they adore, I use them, every person there, become the one that they adore & turn them into the wind that whistles through the trees, leading others to my lake, they want to spread the words of someone they adore, so I make sure that they can.” Under normal circumstances, you would run as far away as you could, you didn’t want to become the nature around you as much as you loved it, you wanted to live a happy life, not be trapped here. “I can see into your soul, and I am sad, you give so much time to help others, but you’re so lonely. You want someone who loves you & appreciates you, so I will make sure that I do.”

He crossed to you & kissed you, his tongue mapping you out. You lent into him, embracing this big creature. “I guess we should discuss names, I know yours as Y/N, enough looking into you told me all I can know, I am Aelfric, a fairy of these woods. There are many of our kind scattered around this world, but I chose here as it was the most beautiful spot I could find.” “Like yourself” you bantered, Aelfric grinning as you ran your hands down him, his pectorals, his abs all the way down. “Oh fuck. That’s right Y/N, take my cock.” He groaned as you began to suck his big dick. After a good while mapping it out, he gripped your head and moved you to his balls, you repeated the same action, causing Aelfric to moan “Yes Y/N, take them, I can’t wait to fuck you.”

At this you removed your lips “Why wait? Take me now!” You got up onto a rock bed & spread yourself for him “Now that is a sight as beautiful as my forest.” He got above you, some purple pink sparkle falling onto your ass “Fairy magic” he explained “Makes your hole more susceptible to my cock” he thrust in all the way, & unlike others where you had to pace yourself for fear of ripping your hole, thanks to the spell it wasn’t painful, in fact you craved more of him. “Fuck Aelfric, fuck me” he grinned “Your wish is my command.” His pace was gentle but with an edge of roughness, he wanted you to be comfortable but also to realize who was in charge. Your thoughts were blank, all thought of pictures and quotes gone. All that mattered was that you stayed with Aelfric, because if he left you, the world would grow dark and surely end. As he fucked went faster and faster, your moans became louder and louder “Your cries only fuel the intense fire burning within me my love.” He leaned over you, kissing you deep as you gazed into his brown eyes with purple pink pupils instead of black. “Beloved, you are mine for eternity.”

You would have said that wouldn’t be achievable, but his dick was so good that you couldn’t do anything rather than moan, groan & beg for him. He was moaning and groaning as well, so caught up in you “Oh Y/N, my love, I’m about to explode! Fall apart for me.” You yelled, the energy engulfing you as you shot your load, it then went into Aelfric’s mouth, absorbed by the fairy, who moaned outwards, purple energy escaping from his mouth. “Fuck, look at me.” You gazed into his eyes, each with a different coloured pupil, one purple and one pink. “Lover, I’m about to cum!” Aelfric kept eye contact with you as he moaned outwards & came deep inside your ass, his fairy magic encircling you both as you kept eye contact, you became stronger the more you gazed and eventually it subsided. You & Aelfric were left on the rock.

“Fuck Y/N, shifting into a damn fairy really heightens the experience.” Joe, your shifter boyfriend returned to normal, the energy evaporating from eyes and the air. “You’re telling me! You used me up!” You got out breathlessly, Joe laughing, “That’s what happens when shifters take the form of horny creatures & Fairies need that company. That spell at the end was destined to make you immortal, but I guess I need more training for that.” “It seems so.” You looked out at the area “Do you think fairies actually did all that?” “I could detect it when I shifted.” “Could we be in danger?” Joe nestled against you “Don’t worry Y/N, your big shifter man will protect you.” You smiled at him “So tonight can we do another shift role play?” Joe grinned “Sure, what of?” This time he wasn’t able to detect your thought due to his fairy shift vanishing, so you explained it to him. “So you’re a werewolf hunting me, but when you capture me, it’s not food you crave but something else?” Joe looked over at you, his eyes flashing werewolf orange “Like my good friend Aelfric once said, ‘Your wish is my command’”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
